A Battle Won
by Lady Eponine
Summary: DN oneshot just minutes after RotG


Disclaimer: TP does not belong to me, although if it did I would spend more time on Aly and less on the Circle Opens, but I suppose that's just me.

Back through the North Gate of Port Legan, Daine slipped off Clouds back, watching to make sure Numair got off without causing too much further injury to himself. He smiled at her when he saw the attention he was getting. Keeping in mind that their new relationship was still a secret, Daine lifted Numair's arm over her shoulders and headed off in the direction of the king.

She found Jon just coming down from the castle wall, a scrying mirror in his hand. "Numair, Daine, Gods bless. I've just been in contact with our allies on the other fronts. We're out of eminent danger for now. Come tell me of you battles, and then go rest. There are crews to start on cleaning the battle scene and to bury the dead."

Daine and Numair followed the King to a large room that must have been used for strategy planning up to a very short time from now. Maps and models littered the several tables. At the King's invitation Daine helped Numair to sit and pulled up a chair for herself.

Deciding to edit a great deal in order to get Numair to a bed that much sooner, Daine blurted our the story of the past few hours. "Your Highness, I defeated Ozorne, and Numair was able to rid us of Inar Hadensra. I was summoned before the great Gods. Um, Chaos is contained, as are many of the immortals. I asked that some remain. I can't get into my reasoning just now, as I thing Numair is going to faint. With your permission, we need baths, food, and sleep."

Standing, the King waved them away, "Of course Daine, forgive me. And thank you, both of you. The world is in your debt. Rest well." Jon walked with them out, calling for a page to bring them food and show the returning heroes to a room.

Following the page, Numair wrapped his arm around Daine's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think you had better call ahead to our guide, Magelet."

"And what is it you wish to pester him with exactly?"

"Why, if you don't say something, how will he know to that we require only one room with one bed, and one bath?"

"Huh, do you expect me to share my bath water with you -- you're filthy!"

"Point well argued. But do I get to help you soap your back?"

"Do you want me to ask the page for two separate rooms?" Daine threatened in response.

"Can't I even watch?"

"Separate floors?"

"Fine," Numair grumled, but stopped walking to turn Daine to him and give her a hard kiss. Several lovely seconds later they broke just far enough apart to see each others eyes.

"Our guide has gone ahead without us," Daine reminded Numair.

"Right, shall we?" They set off walking again, his arm on her waist and her hand in his.

Once they got to the room, the page (who seamed to know to only get one apartment) ran off to gather a hardy meal. Daine and Numair stepped inside to for once be alone together and relax.

"I get to clean up first," taunted daine as she slipped into the bathroom, pulling off clothing as she spoke. Her tunic was already half way off by the time she nudged the door shut with her foot.

Numair collapsed onto a cushiony chair, speaking loudly enough to be heard through the wood separating them. "But you said I am the dirtiest!"

"Nah, I said you are dirty, but not that you are any worse than me. Besides, my hair takes longer to dry, and you should wait to open the door to the food."

"Sure," Numair had his eyes closed and his head back when he had to stand up to open for the food, just as Daine had predicted. He brought the heavily laden tray over to the table, and set about quelling his hunger.

Some few minutes later Daine stepped out, a single towel sequered around her body. "Ah ha, FOOD!"

Numair patted his leg, indicating she should sit on his lap.

"No way mister, not when I'm clean and you're filthy. Go bathe, and then we can go to sleep."

Numair washed quickly while Daine ate and then slipped into a large tunic. Numair came out dressed, clean, and arms out stretched. Without pausing he rushed forward and gathered Daine in his arms. His hands went around her waist and up her back to settle on her neck and shoulders. Daine slipped her arms up his chest to plunge her fingers in his hair. She rested her cheek on his chest, while he pressed his nose into her hair.

"I love you Magelet, so much."

"I love you, too."

"Will you marry me?"

"Nope, any other questions?"

"Always. May I kiss you?"

"Always." Daine lifted her head, closing her eyes as their lips met. Her hands played with his hair while his hands stroked her neck and spine. Two pairs of lips opened, each trying to get the better of the other.

"Let's go to bed," Numair lifted her gently and set her on the pillows, climbing in after. Turning so that Daine had her back to his front, they linked arms and legs, and sunk into much needed sleep.


End file.
